1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage dispenser, system and method for carbonated beverages. In particular, the invention is directed to a beverage dispenser and system for accommodating and dispensing the contents of low pressure carbonated beverage containers. Further, the beverage dispenser can be insulated and can accommodate different sized and shaped beverage containers. The invention includes a method of dispensing using a dispenser operated by agitating the carbonated beverage in a beverage container inserted in the dispenser to release dissolved carbon dioxide to provide gas for powering the dispensing operation.
2. Prior Art
There exist a number of devices such as coolers for transporting and storing beverage containing bottles and cans. Typically, the bottles and cans are placed in the cooler with ice for cooling and maintaining the beverage at a temperature desirable for consumption. These beverage containers contain carbonated beverages having a certain amount of dissolved carbon dioxide. When these bottles or cans are opened, and subjected to the lower pressure ambient atmosphere, carbon dioxide gas is released which causes fizzing when the beverage is agitated such as when pouring the beverage into a drinking receptacle. If the container is left open over a long period of time, the carbonation is lost and the beverage becomes flat.
There also exist a number of seltzer water dispensers that include a mixing chamber for water and carbon dioxide gas supplied from carbon dioxide cartridges. The carbon dioxide mixes with the water to become seltzer water, and the increased pressure in the mixing chamber powers the dispensing of the seltzer water.
A device related to the present invention for dispensing carbonated beverages is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,397. This dispenser includes a cylindrical case for receiving cans filled with beverage and gas for powering the dispensing of the beverage. The undissolved gas forms a layer over the liquid beverage contents in the can and forces the liquid out through a conduit having a piercing blade, which penetrates through the bottom of the can when loaded into the dispenser. A sufficient amount of gas must be supplied in the can with the beverage in order to completely expel the full contents of the can.
The metal cans used in the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,397 contain beverage and enough undissolved gas to completely expel all of the beverage from the container. In sharp contrast, today's conventional plastic and glass beverage bottles and beverage cans are stored under a significantly lower relative pressure with a small amount of undissolved gas stored over the liquid contents therein. This is a result of today's bottles either being constructed of plastic, which has a lower tensile strength than the metal used in the cans of U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,397, or thin-walled glass so that the bottles are disposable after one use. Further, today's aluminum cans having quick opening pop tops cannot withstand relatively higher pressure contents due to the top being made of aluminum and scribed to a certain depth to provide the pop top structure.
In general, these contemporary beverage containers are packaged with only a sufficient amount of carbonation for flavoring purposes, and do not have enough undissolved gas to dispense a significant amount of the contents of the beverage container, let alone the entire contents of the beverage container. Especially, today's larger containers, such as the popular two (2) liter plastic soda bottles, have a very small amount of undissolved gas relative to the liquid volume of the container. These conventional plastic containers are hereinafter referred to as low pressure beverage containers or systems. The present invention focuses on the use of these low pressure carbonated beverage containers requiring agitation of the carbonated beverage contents of the container to liberate enough dissolved gas from the contents to power the dispensing operation. This concept does not appear to be taught or suggested by the prior art.
Further, the specific structure of the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,397 involves the use of a perforating point or piercing blade extending up into the container a short distance with the end sharpened to a fine point, the point being adapted to engage and cut out a small triangular portion of the bottom of a carbonated beverage containing can. In addition, the entire bottom of the container is provided with a sealing gasket made preferably of sponge rubber, but which may be made of any suitable material. This piercing and sealing combination places the entire burden of providing an adequate seal on the bottom gasket, with no additional or secondary sealing means in case of leakage of the single sealing means.
Insulated beverage containers have been around for many years. For example, most people have had experience with an insulated Thermos for storing and transporting hot liquid such as coffee or hot chocolate. Today, squeeze bottles for dispensing individual quantities of beverage have recently become popular due to their widespread use in the sports industry, such as football. Further, insulated liners for a container of cold beverage such as a can of beer have also become commonplace. However, there appears to be a void with respect to dispensers that use pre-prepared beverage containers in combination with an insulated canister having a beverage container puncturing conduit connected to a flow control valve for maintaining the container at an off-ambient temperature (e.g. refrigerated prior to loading into the canister).
Furthermore, today's beverages are frequently distributed in sealed containers having a variety of shapes and sizes. Soft drinks are typically marketed in three (3) liter, two (2) liter and one (1) liter, sixteen (16) fluid ounce and twelve (12) fluid ounce plastic or glass bottles, as well as various size cans. A shortcoming of the prior art devices is that they are not designed to universally accommodate containers of different sizes and shapes. Further, the can piercing device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,397 would not appear suitable for piercing the tops or caps of bottle beverage containers due to the lack of a penetrating portion of the dispensing conduit to unequivocally extend up and through the top forming a tight sealing mechanical connection.